


the stars that have fallen from heaven

by coloriz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (even markmin), Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, RENJUN KNOWS ALL, Secret Relationship, Too much giggling, haechan soloist, jaemin is the manager, jeno actor, markmin if u are delusional, renjun digging the secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloriz/pseuds/coloriz
Summary: jeno and haechan are from two different worlds and yet they keep running into each other that the press thinks ...maybe they're datingspoiler: the press is right!
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	the stars that have fallen from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> i was scrolling through my prompts and this just caught my eye (mainly because i want my second lead jeno lee drama) but it has been rotting in my drafts for 7 months and well, this is the product of my boredom! 
> 
> let’s just pray someone clicks on this fic and says man this is good and shares it ahie anywayy i hope u enjoy this 😼😼 hope i have provided my piece to nohyuck nation who is rotting! NOT A SINGLE CONTENT do you hate me
> 
> unbeta’d please forgive all my mistakes if there are any

📸

jeno and donghyuck come from different worlds, if we are being frank here.

of course both of them are celebrities, having to keep up their image while they are outside the premises of their homes, hidden from the public eye. they’re actors and idols! they have to tiptoe around their way from a scandal.

until, well. they walk right into one.

“it’s not even a scandal, why are you so dramatic?” donghyuck rolls his eyes seeing renjun’s title to his new article, in size 82, in bold, “LEE JENO AND SOLOIST HAECHAN SPOTTED TOGETHER?” and the article starting with “are they dating?” (“how long did they take to figure this out?” jaemin asks, sarcasm laced in his voice) 

renjun just smiles at donghyuck. after all, he knows. _of course he fucking does_. huang renjun knowing everyone's secrets, which in turn, lets him know their secrets too– maybe how jo yuri is actually a ghost singer for some artists after she went on hiatus (“she shouldn’t have, she really should’ve just gotten her own album. like, she would’ve eaten the charts,” donghyuck comments after he was told that.) 

but even though renjun is renowned for knowing all these secrets, no one really believes it, save for delusional shippers who is _somehow_ ahead of their time. donghyuck really applauds them.

it wasn’t until jeno and donghyuck actually met in an awards show that people started to believe renjun.

despite jeno graduating top in his class in all the years he has gone to school, and how he’s also an influencer, he really rarely checks or even posts anywhere, it’s like he disappears from the face of the earth after magazine shoots, drama filming and award shows. so basically, he has no clue about this whole rumor going around the two.

and so, since he has no clue, jeno smiles and engulfs donghyuck in a hug (“no, that was definitely a kiss, haechan isn’t slick,” chenle whispers to jisung when he sees them) 

even though donghyuck moved away from jeno’s kiss, he is still smiling. how could he not? it’s been ages since they saw each other. he really wanted to tell jeno about the rumor but jeno was like a big puppy in his arms after getting swerved by donghyuck, waiting for affection to be shown back to him.

so, donghyuck caves. (renjun pretends to barf and donghyuck had to defend himself with “who wouldn’t?!?”) 

regardless of that interaction, there’s still people who hold doubts, especially since their images are contrasting after all. 

donghyuck, or well, haechan, is more well known for his charm on stage. a charm that entices the whole audience (“the amount of ‘haechan, you’re so sexy!’ screams i hear everytime they go on stage…” jaemin sighs dramatically and donghyuck pushes him), while jeno has a first love image, with how many second lead parts he’s been getting. 

so, the second encounter was surprising to the public too.

donghyuck stares at a photo taken by a sasaeng, right at the corner of the street. donghyuck doesn’t even recognize himself until he saw the cafe name and jeno’s familiar black coat to match the cold weather of november.

yes, he went on a date with lee jeno, sue him. he was whining on jaemin’s arm about missing jeno just a couple hours before they met (“jaemin was just sitting there, stark faced and all! and then he was like ‘just go on a date’!” donghyuck retells his story, “so technically, this is his fault!” he concludes and renjun stifles a laugh.) 

to be fair, they went on dates several times. even in the places where they could easily be spotted, yet were never seen, somehow. in the same cafe (they’re a regular and the cashier is daft), the bungee park (he went there on his daily vlog and jeno was filming), busan, once (donghyuck has his vlog which is not uploaded, unfortunately,) and many more.

“why can’t you just deny the rumors?” renjun crosses his legs, hands still on the clipboard he’s been holding. renjun was right, they could just deny it but they didn’t. it's always for overused excuses (“ _we are waiting for jeno’s company to deny,_ ” donghyuck imitates the voice of his ceo.)

on the 4th month since their rumor started, jeno finally takes wind after an interview. he brings it up while they’re watching a shitty romcom (according to jeno, donghyuck thinks its really good). jeno wasn’t really paying attention, only twirling his hands on donghyuck’s, tangling and untangling, which in turn, distracts donghyuck from the show. 

when jeno tangles their hands again, donghyuck twirls their hands together, pulling jeno closer to his face and pulling him into a kiss. it was a sweet kiss and jeno was practically smiling so hard that donghyuck had to pull away to pout.

jeno smooths out donghyuck’s hand and touches it with care, looking into his eyes and donghyuck thinks jeno is piercing his soul. jeno smiles and donghyuck melts.

“i got asked about _us_ in an interview from yesterday’s photshoot,” jeno is focused on donhyuck’s hands, touching and tracing the veins, kissing the ring on his middle finger and donghyuck flinches (“no, not because of what he told me,” donghyuck quickly adds, “it’s ‘cuz he also licked my fingers.” and now renjun was covering his ears, whisper yelling “TMI! TMI!”)

“and what did you say?” donghyuck rests his chin on jeno’s shoulder to look at his face closer, touching the mole near his eye. donghyuck continues tracing jeno’s face, listening to jeno’s breaths. donghyuck then drops his hands to jeno’s thighs and pushes himself closer to jeno, asking “so? what did you say?” 

jeno finally meets his eyes with a smile, acting like he isn’t about to drop a bomb on donghyuck. and when he does, it feels like time had stopped and suddenly, it was a dramatic anime scene of realization that’s playing in his head, except it was jeno and donghyuck.

“well, they asked me ‘do you like donghyuck?’ and i just smiled at them like ‘of course, i like donghyuck,’ with that smile you said before? the one that sort of killed yo–” and jeno was cut off.

donghyuck slots his lips on jeno’s and jeno just _melts_ into him. donghyuck tangles his hands on jeno’s hair and he could feel jeno smile a little on donghyuck’s lips and it makes his ears tingle. he licks jeno’s lips and jeno makes way and now donghyuck is properly straddling jeno, kissing even more. 

they kiss a little more, and when they part, jeno looks at donghyuck like he hung the stars, or maybe donghyuck is one of the stars in the sky. so jeno says that he is and donghyuck laughs, pinching jeno’s cheek saying he’s so cheeky and cheesy.

“you love me, right?”

“of course, i would be dumb not to,”

donghyuck then digs his head onto jeno’s shoulder to hide his face, which jeno could see (a little, his eyesight is… well) in the corner of his eye, a little reddening on the cheeks and jeno laughs.

“you’re so dumb, so so dumb. and yet i still love you so much, you and your dumb mouth,” he said, although muffled quite a bit with jeno’s shoulder, he hears it. and jeno puts him up and kisses him again, a lot more slower, like he has all the time in the world.

“but you still love me, yeah?” jeno mumbles, eyes closed and his head resting on donghyuck’s shoulder. _jeno’s eyelashes are so pretty,_ donghyuck thinks. he pulls jeno’s head up by the chin making their noses bump and their foreheads stick together and they’re giggling now.

“jeno lee, i quite literally just had my tongue in your mouth and said i love you seconds ago. do you do that platonically to others?” donghyuck pretends to be hurt just for the dramatics and jeno laughs softly. 

“and what if i was?” jeno jokes, with a glint of mischief in his eyes and donghyuck pushes him down the couch to kiss him a little longer than before.

(donghyuck’s lying, he kissed jeno a lotta longer)

⭐️

another photo surfaces of them in a restaurant with both of them facing each other, donghyuck pinching jeno’s cheek while jeno whines at his touch. this time, donghyuck gets asked about his relationship with jeno while shooting for ELLE.

it was being recorded and the interviewer asked what was his relationship with jeno lee, star actor born from a drama with the highest ratings which broke the record of the previous record holder (which also happened to be jeno).

and well, donghyuck being donghyuck fished out his phone off his pocket and pressed an all so familiar contact number in the sea of contacts from his contact list (“renjun, you’re using ‘contacts’ too much” donghyuck states the obvious and renjun gets annoyed because that is literally what donghyuck said and he’s just quo–) 

“hi jeno, i’m in a shoot right now,” he smiles, saying the words fast paced in order to let him know faster. “i’ll put you on speaker, jen,” he tells over the phone and true to his word, he puts it on speaker.

what comes out of the phone is a bunch of whining and “–just woke up–” before donghyuck turns back the phone to himself and turns off the speaker. 

“jen, stop whining like a baby, listen to me,” he says patiently and he repeats what he said to jeno earlier. 

donghyuck turns on the speaker once more and now he really regrets it because what comes out of jeno’s mouth is just absolutely embarrassing.

“guys, haechannie likes me so much, like to the point his manager would just stare at him soullessly when he talks about mee~,” jeno says quickly in order to get everything out before donghyuck ends the call.

the interviewer gasps, gaping at donghyuck and the phone at his hand. and donghyuck adds on: “guys, he is as equally as smitten as me,” with a smile, he ends the call and decides that after this schedule, jeno lee will meet his death in approximately 2 hours (a lie). 

“haechan-ssi, will it be fine for you to add this in the interview?” one of the editing staff asks him after he changed from his clothes and he just gives him a laugh. 

“yes, of course,” he smiles so brightly, so wide it hurts, yet he can’t stop. his eyes land onto jaemin and he just shakes his head in fondness. jaemin may be the so called manager that would be the first one to throw out haechan (according to jaemin himself!), but he knows he wouldn’t. he would never. 

jaemin gives a weird face to donghyuck and a small thumbs up and donghyuck returns it with a bigger smile than ever (and a thumbs up).

📱

“it starts like this,” donghyuck smiles to the host,

and he narrates his story with a little bit of banter and jeno beside him saying, _no, what the hell. that didn’t happen! haechan is lying y’all–_

and now donghyuck can take jeno on dates anywhere he wants, kiss him under the moonlight and sneak around their managers (“don’t worry, they’re gonna thank us! if you see them kiss… well!” jeno smiles and donghyuck laughs at the implication.)

they’re walking in a familiar playground near the beach side. it’s so familiar because it's where they first met, where they got together and where they kissed for the first time. and donghyuck smiles because of this, holding jeno’s hand a little tighter and drags him to the swings.

“remember this?” he said, putting himself on the swing, jeno in front of him when he sits and jeno doesn’t hesitate to capture his lips. he’s so sweet, so good to him. donghyuck can’t stop smiling.

“do you like me that much?” jeno asks when all donghyuck could do was giggle. donghyuck just pinches his cheek and when he pouts even more, he punches jeno’s arm and jeno fake cries (“you are literally stronger than me,” “no i’m not i’m baby...” “my baby,” “your baby.”)

and well, now donghyuck doesn’t mind a forever with jeno. maybe because it’s jeno. only jeno can do that. 

“would you spend forever with me?” donghyuck whispers.

“yes, of course,” jeno intertwines their hands and kisses the knuckle, smiling back onto donghyuck.

and maybe jeno was wrong,

because he’s not the star.

it was jeno.

the one who lights up his whole world when it’s dark. anywhere he walks.

📰

**

SOLOIST HAECHAN AND LEE JENO CONFIRMED TO BE DATING

**

[+7729, -12] jeno found his true love after all those heartbreaks! haechan please take care of his heart ❤️

[+7112, -6] ahhh! they’re such an iconic couple! jeno and haechan please tell your story to us i’m so curious!

[+6412, -5] haechannie, post your vlogs with jeno! you guys are so cute with all the pictures in your instagram but vids please!!

[+6692, -55] I WAS RIGHT. I AMMM AHEAD OF MY TIME AND YOU DARE DOUBT ME!

[+6122, -7] when will i find a love like lee donghyuck and lee jeno (sobs)


End file.
